


i wanna trade my dimwits in for tips

by sunphroggy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunphroggy/pseuds/sunphroggy
Summary: After getting into a fight, Tommy says some hurtful things to his family
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 423





	i wanna trade my dimwits in for tips

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Wisdom by Mother Mother
> 
> TW: MILD MENTION OF BLOOD

In Tommy's defence, he didn't _mean_ to start the fight. 

It all happened so quickly. A blur of insults that struck a raw nerve, rash punches, two figures coming to his rescue, and now he sat silently in the back seat of his father's car. His knuckles are red and raw, coated in blood that may or may not be his own (he can't really tell.) His stomach hurts from where they kicked him, his nose is bloody and his pale skin is littered with bruises.

Tommy's not delusional, he knows he didn't win that fight. If it weren't for his brothers coming to his aid he probably would've ended up in hospital. 

Speaking of his brothers.

Wilbur got it the worst, it looks like, judging by the black eye forming on his face and his bleeding lip. And no wonder too; he was the one that stormed into the brawl fists first despite his lack of strength. He's sitting in the back with Tommy, face turned towards the window, looking out at the passing scenery. Techno sits in the passenger seat. He's not too roughed up. Out of all of them he's the one that got the most hits and ultimately sent those dickheads running. Perks of being the strongest and most feared person in school. 

Tommy can tell by the look on their faces - the way Techno's eyebrows are furrowed slightly, they way Wilbur chews on his cheek, the way that neither of them have even spared him a glance since they got in the car - that they're angry at him.

Which. _Completely_ unfair. 

It's not like Tommy asked them to get involved. Hell, Tommy didn't even know they'd be there. The whole thing was a freak accident. 

(That is, Wilbur and Techno showing up was a freak accident. The fight itself was very much deliberate.)

And then there's Phil. 

Tommy couldn't see his father's expression as he sat directly behind the driver's seat. The elder hadn't even gotten out of the car when he pulled up, hadn't spoken a word since. Tommy has never seen Phil like this, and he's never seen Phil angry. So by adding two and two it's needless to say that the boy was absolutely shitting it. 

It's so quiet in the car. Tommy fucking hates it. He wants to start up a conversation with Wilbur about anteaters, make jokes about taking down governments with Techno, and mock Phil for being old. But the tension in the car sucks the air out of Tommy's lungs and leaves no room for lighthearted smalltalk. 

When the car comes to a stop outside their home, Tommy waits for his brothers or dad to move first and sure enough, after an awkward moment of silence, Phil unbuckles his seatbelt and exits the vehicle followed by the twins. And then it's just Tommy in the car. And he wants to get out (OK, not exactly true), but it aches to move. Maybe if he just…stays in the car they won't notice? Maybe they'll think it's a good idea that Tommy stay away from them for a while, let them cool down and all. 

… 

Yes. Tommy _is_ aware how incredibly stupid that sounds. But honestly, from the way all three of his family members slammed the car door behind them, Tommy would rather live with his dumb ideas than face reality. 

Sighing, he pushed open the door and dawdled behind the others into the house to find the three of them waiting for him. 

The tension from the car followed them into the hallway. It hangs thick and heavy in the air, threatening to suffocate Tommy at any moment. And if that alone wasn't enough to kill the boy, the angry stares from his brothers and father would surely turn him to stone. Silence stews between the four of them for a few moments. Tommy starts to count. One mississippi, two mississippi, three mississippi, four missi-

"Show me your hands."

It's Phil that speaks first, startling the youngest, who wordlessly obeys and holds out his blood covered hands. Now he notices that one of his knuckles has busted explaining the pain from his hands. 

Phil's jaw clenches and his voice becomes strained, probably to hide just how angry he truly is. "Can you explain what happened?" 

Now that is a difficult question. 

Because Tommy knows exactly why he punched those wankers, he knows that if he told Phil exactly what happened then he'd surely understand. But the problem is Tommy doesn't _want_ to tell them. 

So he doesn't. 

"What's there to explain?" Tommy shrugged, avoiding eye contact. 

"Oh I dunno, how about why the fuck me and Wil just found you attacking three people?" Techno mused, pointedly. 

Tommy flinched at his brother's tone. "Oh. That."

"Yeah," Wilbur crossed his arms, " _That._ "

The youngest stared at the three standing intimidatingly in front of him. Like a judge, jury and executioner ready to decide his fate. He'd better make a good case. 

"I just…" he sighed, "They were being bitches." Yeah, because that was a good enough reason, good going Tommy. 

Surprisingly enough, that didn't work. In fact it may have made things worse. 

Phil exhales deeply. "You could've seriously hurt those boys, Tommy. And worse, you've gotten yourself _and_ your brothers hurt," he says in that typical disappointed dad voice that's enough to make Tommy tear up, "I honestly expected better from you. I know you can be aggressive but I didn't raise you to be violent."

_You didn't raise me at all_ , Tommy wants to snap back but he knows he's just thinking it out of spite. Phil is the closest thing he's had to a parent in a long time and he's very thankful that the man took him in. So he bites his tongue. Pushes those words down. Phil stares at him like he's waiting for Tommy to say something, but nothing comes. 

"Go to your room," the older man says and Tommy wastes no time before he's scurrying up the stairs. He couldn't stand to be under Wilbur and Techno's angry stares for much longer. 

-

"I have no idea what's gotten into him."

Now, Tommy _was_ going to go to his room, he honestly truly was. But then he heard Phil say "I can't believe he'd do something like that," and well, curiosity got the better of him. 

Which is why we now find the blonde boy sitting quietly at the top of the stairs just out of sight while Phil patches up the twins in the kitchen. 

"What on earth was he thinking, taking on three boys at once?" That's Phil talking, still hasn't dropped the disappointed dad tone.

Another voice chimes in. It's Wilbur. "That's the thing, he probably wasn't thinking."

"There's no 'probably' about it," Techno. "The kid's an idiot."

_Ouch_. That fucking hurt. To hear someone you admire and look up to call you an idiot. 

Thankfully, Phil comes to his defence. "Don't call him that, he's your brother."

And Tommy smiles at that, basking in the loss of disappointment in his father's tone when he defends him. However it's very short lived. 

"No he's not." Wilbur snaps, "You can't keep using that against us when he does something like this."

"Wilbur-" Phil starts but Techno cuts him off. 

"No Wil's right. You always take Tommy's side over ours and he's not even your actual son." His words are sharp and pointed, Tommy thinks that if he were in the room they'd cut through him like a hot knife through butter, but his tone of voice is monotone. "If Wilbur or I were to do something like this we'd be grounded until college but all Tommy get's is a 'go to your room'? That's not fair."

"That's not true-" 

"It is!" That's Wilbur, "Tommy's been nothing but trouble since he got here. Look at my eye for fucks sake!" 

Wilburs words hit too close to home for his liking. They sting in a way different from the bruises forming across his body. Tommy digs his nails into the palms of his hands, bites his lip, does literally anything to stop himself from crying. 

God Tommy fucking hates crying. 

Wilbur continues. "He always relies on us to clean up his messes and i'm _so_ fucking sick of it. I thought he was smarter than to pick a fight with three people but clearly he's just a dumb as he looks."

Tommy doesn't exactly know when he stormed into the kitchen but he assumes it was somewhere between trying not to cry and replacing the urge to cry with anger. "Well I never fucking asked you to fight for me dickhead!" he shouts, pulling the attention of the other three towards him. 

They look shocked at his outburst, stunned to silence. So he goes on. 

" _You_ were the one that showed up out of fucking nowhere and decided to fight! I didn't need your help! I had it under control!" 

Wilbur, who's been sitting on the counter this whole time, jumps off. "Well, _I_ wasn't the one who thought he could take on three people at once. And from where we were standing it looked like you needed a lot more than our help."

Phil attempts to cut in but it's futile. 

"I don't need you!" Tommy yells, tears seeping from his eyes and down his cheeks, "I don't fucking need any of you! I hate you all!" 

Phil says, "You don't mean that Tommy." which only makes him more mad. Because it's true. Because of course Phil can see through his bullshit. 

"Oh yes I do! You have no right to tell me what I do and don't mean. You're not my fucking dad and you two definitely aren't my fucking brothers so _please_ stop acting like you are, it's getting annoying."

Tommy knows his words aren't true, he knows he's only saying this so Wilbur or Techno or God forbid Phil doesn't get the chance, it hurts much less that way. And no one really stops him so maybe they're thinking it too. 

"Do you really want to know why I started that fight? Fine! I hoped you'd send me back! Because that is fucking better than staying in this shithole with you dickheads!" 

Tommy's breathing is erratic from sobs when he's finished. The tears don't cease no matter how hard he shoves his nails into his palms (which he's pretty sure are bleeding now). His lungs feel like they're going to collapse in on themselves in a moment. 

"If I'm such a burden on you then why don't I do us all a favour and just fucking _leave_." And he does just that. Leaves. Storms right out of the kitchen, same way he entered, ignoring the ache in his chest from the black and purple marks that have formed, and straight out the door. 

He doesn't - won't, _can't_ \- look back.

-

It's fucking baltic. 

That's Tommy's first thought. Maybe deciding to run away in the middle of winter, in Britain, without a jacket wasn't the best idea he's ever had, but it's sure as hell better than having to face Phil, Wilbur and Techno. It's not like they'd take him back anyway, not after that performance. Not unless he comes crawling back, pleading and grovelling for their forgiveness and Tommy has too much pride to do that. 

His second though was, well, where the fuck was he going to go? He had no food, no clothes, no phone and no money besides a twenty pound note he had stuffed into his jeans. That could last him a few days if he really tries. But as for a place to sleep? Tommy thinks an alley way is looking pretty good right now. 

And then, like a fucking epiphany, he remembers that Tubbo exists. Surely Tubbo would let him stay for a while. 

Tommy walks the route to his friends house on autopilot like he's done so many times before. He doesn't stop until he's walking up the driveway of the familiar house that's basically been a second home to him. 

He knocks on the door, no one answers. He knocks again. Once, twice, and then it swings open revealing a man standing in a blue sweater. 

"Tom?" Schlatt, Tubbo's dad, asks rightfully confused at why a six foot three teenager covered in bruises was standing on his front step, "I didn't know you were coming 'round today."

Tommy does his best to hide the fact he's been crying, "Yeah sorry bout that. I just texted Tubbo a few minutes ago. I uh, need to get the maths homework off him."

"Oh…OK." the man nods before stepping aside to let him in, "He's just upstairs. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do." When walking past, Tommy doesn't get the usual smell of alcohol off Schlatt which means that Tubbo was correct when he told him that his dad had stopped drinking. Tommy's happy for his friend, he knows Schlatt hasn't always been the best dad to his friend and he's glad he's trying. 

True to Schlatt's words, Tubbo is in his room. Tommy can't stop the tears when his best friend smiles after he walks into the room. At least someone's happy to have him around. Tubbo's surprised smile drops the instant he notices Tommy's bruises. 

"Tommy? What happened?" 

So Tommy tells him everything. About the fight, about Wilbur and Techno getting involved, about what they said, about what he said. It all comes pouring out like water out of a faucet. 

"I'm sure they didn't mean it like that." Tubbo tried to reassure him but it did nothing. 

"You didn't hear them Tubbo. Wilbur and Techno. They sounded so-" He groans frustratedly. Tubbo rubs circles on his back to calm him down. "I _hate_ them."

"No you don't."

"...no I don't. But I can't go back there. Who fucking knows what they'll do to me after that."

"I'm sure I could convince my dad to let you stay for a while. It's not like you haven't done it before anyway."

That's true. There have been multiple times where Tommy has shown up out of the blue with nothing but a bag of clothes. Although it hasn't happened since Tommy moved in with Phil. 

Tubbo says, "I know what will make you feel better."

Tommy hums. 

"Me completely destroying you at Mario Kart."

The blonde scoffs, " _Excuse me_? You're shit at Mario Kart."

"No no no. I've been _practicing_." 

"You're still shit." 

"We'll see," Tubbo laughs, which makes Tommy laugh. And it's like he didn't just tell the people he loves most that he hates them. 

"You should probably get cleaned up first though."

Oh right. His knuckles are still bloody. And his nose. And his lip- OK maybe that fight didn't go exactly as he planned. How fucking dumb did he have to be to take on three people by himself. 

( _Dumber than he looks according to Wilbur_.)

Tubbo patches Tommy up, cleans his wounds, applies stupid minecraft plasters that Tommy secretly loves on them, wipes the dirt off his face, and then the two of them play Mario Kart which, Tubbo wasn't lying he actually has gotten better even beating Tommy every round (although Tommy blames that on his injuries)

Everythings fine then. Tommy doesn't feel like he's dying, his brot- _Wilbur_ and _Techno's_ words don't ring in his head. Everythings _fine_. 

For about ten minutes. Everythings fine until Schlatt calls up to the two boys, telling them that Phil's here to pick up Tommy. 

And Tommy, in a midst of panic, had his third stupidest idea of the night. 

Any normal person would've just gone home with Phil, listened to Tubbo when he said "It'll be OK. What's the worst he can do?" and face the consequences of his actions and words. But Tommy was not a normal person. 

Tommy climbed out the fucking window. 

Because he truly is dumber than he looks. 

It was very difficult, escaping out the window. Tubbo's room was on the second floor of the house and had no real way of getting down through the window. That combined with the ache that surged through Tommy's body everytime he moved made it basically impossible. But he manages. He might've fallen into a bush on the way down but he still manages. 

Circling around to the front of the house, Tommy sees Phil's car parked outside. Phil is standing at the open door talking to Schlatt, distracted. He could make a run for it. But where would he go? Tubbo's was the last place he had. He could lay low for a while at the park or something, just until Phil gives up on him, and then come back. Tubbo could hide him from his dad like that kid did in E.T. 

Yeah. 

Yeah that's _totally _a good idea.__

__Tommy's too busy mentally scolding himself for getting into this mess that he doesn't realise that Wilbur and Techno are standing by the car._ _

__It's Techno that spots him by the side of the house. He pulls him back to reality when he begins walking towards him and fear shoots through Tommy's entire body, sending him stumbling backwards onto the ground._ _

__Techno looks at him on the ground and then up to the window he just climbed out of. "Did you fall out the window?"_ _

__"No." Tommy spits, that fake anger from before returning, "I climbed out dickhead."_ _

__And then Techno…laughs. He fucking laughs? That's a complete turnaround from the anger he saw before. "He's over here," the pink haired teen calls to his father, who comes rushing over._ _

__"Oh my god Tommy!" Tommy can't look Phil in the eye, he doesn't deserve the worry in his voice. "Don't you ever run out on me again, you hear." It's not a question but Tommy nods. "Get in the car. Now."_ _

__Wordlessly, Tommy obeys. Wilbur opens the car door for him with a sad smile on his face. Tommy notices the tear streaks down the brunette's face and feels his own eyes well up._ _

___Good going idiot you made him cry_. _ _

__The car ride is silent like the one earlier only this time Tommy doesn't dare look at any of them. When they pull up to the house, Tommy is the first to move._ _

__"Tommy. Stay."_ _

__The blonde's eyes snap towards Phil and he stops immediately, wilting in on himself . Phil says, "Techno, Wilbur. Go wait inside. We'll be in in a minute."_ _

__The other two exit without a word, leaving Tommy alone with Phil and the crushing anxiety gnawing at his insides. Phil turns around in his seat to face him._ _

__"Why don't you tell me what really happened with those three boys now Tommy."_ _

___What?_ _ _

___Thats_ what he wants to know about? What about the fact Tommy just announced he hated them all?_ _

__"I told you already." Tommy mumbles._ _

__The older man sighs, "Tommy, I may not be your father-" Tommy looks away, "-but I know you. I know when you're lying to me and I know you wouldn't just start a fight with those guys without a valid reason."_ _

__Well. What more can Tommy say? He's already dug himself into a hole here, the only thing left is the truth._ _

__He laughs pathetically, "Its- it's actually really stupid."_ _

__Phil hums, Tommy sighs._ _

__"They uh…they were just talking shit alright. Calling me a bitch and a loser - nothing I haven't heard before - but then they started saying stuff like- like ' _oh ho Technoblades a fucking creep, probably skins cats in his basement_ ' and ' _Wilbur's music is so shit he must be a stalker or something_ ' and I…" he trails off_ _

__"And you didn't like that they were talking about your brothers like that."_ _

__Tommy clenches his jaw, "They're not my brothers, they made that very clear."_ _

__"Oh Toms," Phil sounds so sad, it hurts to listen to, it hurts to know that he's the reason for that sadness, "Listen, Wil and Techno were just upset-"_ _

__"Yeah rightfully so. Wilbur's got a black eye cos of me."_ _

__"-but they didn't mean it. The same way I'm sure you didn't mean any of the things you said._ _

__"I didn't." Tommy confesses but he knows Phil already knew that, "I swear to god I didn't."_ _

__"It's ok Toms, I know you didn't." Phil smiles at him. Fucking smiles. Tommy doesn't deserve this not after everything he's done._ _

__And now he's fucking crying again._ _

__"I'm so sorry," he sobs, "Wilbur's right, I'm nothing but a fucking problem. You should just send me back already. I've caused enough trouble for you, I don't deserve to be here."_ _

__"Don't you dare say that." Phil snaps, surprising Tommy. "Don't you ever say that. You've done nothing wrong. Those assholes were making fun of your brothers and you stood up to them. Of course, violence is never the answer but you still did good. I'm proud of you for that."_ _

__Ok now Tommy's just downright baffled. _Proud? Did good? What the fuck?__ _

__"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me this the first time?"_ _

__"...I thought they'd make fun of me."_ _

__"Who? Techno and Wilbur?"_ _

__Tommy nods. "Please don't tell them."_ _

__"I won't but. You know they wouldn't do that right? They'd do the same for you. They _did_ do the same for you. Wil was just crying about how he thought he lost you, Techno nearly had a panic attack thinking about it. They love you Tommy."_ _

__Tommy's sobbing his eyes out, which is odd considering how much he's actually cried tonight. He thought he'd be wrung out by now. Phil leaves the car, opening the backseat door to hug his youngest son, who practically melts into it, clutching onto his shirt and sobbing into it._ _

__Phil holds him in his arms until he's done crying. Telling him afterwards that, "You're grounded by the way. For giving me a heart attack after you ran out."_ _

__Tommy laughs softly, "Yeah that's fair."_ _

__"Cmon, those two are probably wondering what's taking us so long."_ _

__They walk into the house with Tommy clinging onto Phil's side. The moment he steps in the door, Wilbur and Techno immediately apologise for what they said. The three brothers end up crying in a giant group hug before Tommy is sent up to his room again, he is grounded after all, but he doesn't mind._ _

__(And if Phil were to go back on his word and tell his other two sons what Tommy told his in the car, resulting in Techno and Wilbur sneaking into Tommy's room to bring him cans of coke and biscuits and spend the rest of the night playing minecraft together, then well, Tommy didn't need to know that.)_ _


End file.
